


Shows and Sweets

by Bronzeflower



Series: Me, Projecting on Stephanie [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Food, LazyDAD, TV shows - Freeform, cartoons, nonverbal, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Sometimes eating junkfood and watching tv makes you feel better





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember when I posted a fic where I was having a depressive episode? This is basically what happened near the end of it, and it made me feel better, so here.

“So, uh, do you need anything?” Robbie asked once Stephanie got up from her drawing.

Stephanie shrugged. She stood on her tiptoes before bringing her heels back to the ground and repeating.

“I’ve got a tv and chocolate covered pretzels.” Robbie brought down his tv and got chocolate covered pretzels from somewhere. He sat down on his chair and moved over slightly so that Stephanie could fit. He gestured for Stephanie to come and sit down.

Stephanie went over and sat down. Robbie placed the bowl of chocolate covered pretzels in her lap.

“Do you have anything in particular that you want to watch?” Robbie questioned.

Stephanie shook her head.

“Would you like to watch a cartoon?” Robbie inquired.

Stephanie thought for a moment before nodding.

“Alright, so it looks like Star vs the Forces of Evil is on.” Robbie said. “Would you like to watch that.”

Stephanie nodded. She took one of the chocolate covered pretzels and ate it.

Stephanie and Robbie continued watching various cartoons and eating the pretzels until Stephanie fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Then again, it might have made me feel better because I had also taken my dietary supplements earlier, and the vitamin d just kicked in (idk if that's how it works, but who knows)


End file.
